dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Planet Burst
Planet Burst}} & & |similar='Death Ball Destroy The Planet! Holy Wrath Negative Karma Ball Omega Blaster Earth Breaker Revenge Death Ball Serious Bomb Shocking Ball Electro Eclipse Bomb Supernova' }} is Kid Buu's most powerful technique. It is referred to as his in official books. Overview First, Kid Buu raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Goku notes that in its first use, it is strong enough to blow the Earth up at least ten times (in the Funimation dub) and that he and Vegeta combined cannot stop it. Usage Kid Buu uses this attack to destroy the Earth after his previous attack is deflected by Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon. He also uses it to destroy other planets to track down Goku and Vegeta, and uses miniature versions during his battle with Super Saiyan 2 Goku on the Sacred World of the Kai. A property of this attack is that weaker ki attacks instead of just being cancelled out by it are absorbed into it making the attack stronger. And on top of that including the filler Super Saiyan 2 Goku vs Kid Buu fight weaker ki attacks are also drawn into it like a magnet. Variations *'Shocking Ball' - A smaller version of the Planet Burst. *'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' - A combination of Instant Transmission and Planet Burst, where Kid Buu creates a pink energy sphere and teleports for a surprise attack. *'Warp Kamehameha' - A Planet Burst followed by a Kamehameha. Video Game Appearances The technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It is named Powerball in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, and in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It is used in the Budokai series as a part of Buu's ultimate attack, the Warp Kamehameha, where he sets off the attack with a Kamehameha. It was named Planet Burst in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Kid Buu's Ultimate Blast; it was originally called Death Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and it was renamed Planet Burst in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Super Vanishing Ball and is one of Kid Buu's Ultimate Skills. Kid Buu also has two variations of the technique, one is a weaker version called Vanishing Ball that appears as one of Kid Buu's Super Skills and the other is Teleporting Vanishing Ball which is another one of Kid Buu's Ultimate Skills. The Future Warrior can also obtain it as a reward in Parallel Quest 38: "Blast the Super Spirit Bomb!". The Future Warrior can also obtain the two other variations: Vanishing Ball in Parallel Quest 38: "Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! and Teleporting Vanishing Ball in Parallel Quest 48: "Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance". During the game's story, in an altered history of the Majin Buu conflict, Super Buu under the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic uses the technique to destroy Earth. Fortunately, the Future Warrior manages to correct history somewhat when Kid Buu also under the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic uses the technique to destroy the Earth. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, all three versions of the technique from Xenoverse return as skills used by Kid Buu. They can all be obtained by the Future Warrior. The Vanishing Ball can be obtained as a reward in Parallel Quest 58: "Majin Banquet". Super Vanishing Ball can be purchased from the Skill Shop in Conton City. Teleporting Vanishing Ball can be obtained as a reward in Parallel Quest 62: "Frieza's Nightmare Returns!". In Xenoverse 2, Pure Majins gain access to the three version of this technique when using the Purification Awoken Skill transformation. The technique reappears in Dragon Ball Legends as Kid Buu's Ultimate Attack under the name Super Planet Burst. Gallery References es:Explosión Planetaria ru:Удар Распада Земли Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks